G.NA
Perfil thumb|250px|G.NA *'Nombre Artístico:' G.NA *'Nombre real:' Gina Jane Choi *'Nombre real (coreano):' 최지나 / Choi Ji Na *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, MC, Actriz ocasional *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Edmonton-Alberta, Canadá *'Estatura:' 166cm. *'Peso:' 50kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo. *'Agencia:' CUBE Entertainment (La misma de 4minute, B2ST/BEAST, BTOB, Trouble Maker, Roh Ji Hoon y CLC)& * '''Agencia Japon:'Universal Music Biografia Originalmente ella era la lider de un grupo llamado 5Girls compuesto por UEE de After School, Kim Yoo Bin de Wonder Girls, Ji Won de SPICA, Jeon Hyo Sung de Secret, pero este grupo no tuvo oportunidad de poder debutar ya que su empresa en ese entonces (Good Entertainment) quebró antes de que las chicas pudiesen debutar. Cada una después se fue a diferentes compañías. G.NA, se fue a CUBE Entertainment y comenzó como bailarína, se la puede ver como parte del cuadro de baile de Kim Hyun A en su single en solitario Change junto con Yong Jun Hyung. G.NA finalmente debutó como solista en 2010. Lanzó su primer mini album el 15 de Julio del ese mismo año, titulado "Draw G's First Breath". Dramas *Respond 1997 - (tvN - 2012) Capitulo 15 Cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows - (SBS - 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas *Dont' Cry tema para Scholar Who Walks the Night (2015) *''Secret'' tema para The Night Watchman (2014) *''Half (feat. Aaron Yan) tema para Falling Love With Me (2014) *''Drama (feat. Din Din) tema para Please Remember, Princess (2013) *''Love & Slow'' tema para Mate (2013) *''Tell Me Now'' tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) *''Cause You Are My Man'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Kiss Me'' tema para Playful Kiss (2010) Programas de TV *Hitmaker (2015) (2da Temporada) * Weekly idol (2014) * Mamma Mia! (2013) *The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2)(tvN-2013) *Weekly Idol (2012) *Music on top (JTBC,2012) *Shinhwa broadcast (2012) *4minute Travel Maker (QTV,2012) *100 Points out of 100. * UNITED CUBE TV Videos Musicales *'2014:' Aaron Yan (feat. G.NA) - 1/2 One Out of Two *'2012:' Fresh Boys - King Kong Shower *'2011:' Lim Jeong Hee - Golden Lady *'2011: 'Lee Ki Chan - Count On Me *'2010: 'HyunA - Change (Como bailarina) * 2010: '4Minute - HuH (Como bailarina) * '''2008: '2PM - 10 Points Out Of 10 Discografia '''Album 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Internacional' Premios Colaboraciones * 2014: G.NA, The One, Lee Ye Joon, Kim Woo Joo, 11 Medical Sound & Ji Young - Miracle *'2014:' Aaron Yan (feat. G.NA) - 1/2 One Out of Two *'2014:' Hitman Project: - Mornin' (English Ver.) (feat. PHANTOM) *'2014:' Hitman Project: - Mornin' (feat. PHANTOM) *'2013:' CUBE Artist - Christmas Song *'2013:' Jun Hyung (B2ST) (feat. G.NA) - Anything *'2012:' Yo Seob, Ga Yoon, Chang Sub & G.NA - Be Alright (Road For Hope Part. 1) *'2012:' G.NA & Sanchez (PHANTOM) - Beautiful Day *'2011:' G-20 - Let's Go *'2010: 'HyunA (4Minute) (feat. G.NA & Jun Hyung (B2ST)) - A Bitter Day Curiosidades *'Fanclub oficial:' G.Ni (Genie) *'Unidad de Kpop:' United Cube. ** Grupo Proyecto: Chamsonyeo *'Educación:' Escuela secundaria Fraser Heights. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés y Coreano. *'Personalidad:' Es una chica bastante reservada a primera vista. Le cuesta entrar en confianza al comienzo, sin embargo cuando se logra conocerla realmente, es bastante divertida, bromista, abierta y sobre todo suele preocuparse mucho por las personas a quienes quiere. Es sencilla y le incomoda la gente que suele creerse superior a los demás. Es sincera, carismática, inteligente y suele mantener la calma aún cuando las cosas le desagradan, sabe levantarse y continuar ante cualquier obstáculo. *'Defectos:' Es bastante terca y muchas veces no se la puede convencer de otra cosa, suele guardarse sus penas para ella sola. *'Cantantes favoritos': Mariah Carey y Tasha. *'Chico ideal:' Rain. *Vivió en Canadá durante 17 años. *Fue bailarina de Hyuna para el video "Change". *Quiere tener dos hijos y dos hijas. *En su mini album debut el cantante Rain colaboro con ella en la canción "Things I Would Like To Do If I Had A Lover" *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G.Na quedo en el 17° lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki e IU, Jang Geun Suk, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yong Hwa, Hwang Jung Eum, Leeteuk, UEE, T.O.P, Taecyeon, Im Yoon Ah, Jo Kwon, Sandara Park, Goo Ha Ra y Shin Dong Hee. *Ama sonreir y mirar por la ventana las cosas que suceden. *Se le ha cuestionado acerca del tamaño de sus pechos pero ella afirmó que su copa D es natural. *Le gusta el volleyball. *Le gusta vestirse con ropa cómoda cuando canta o baila, pero al momento de salir suele arreglarse bastante bien. *El dia 13 de Diciembre del 2011 se realizo "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; este fue el segundo concierto de K-Pop en America. El primero fue de Wonder Girls en México en el 2009. *Es cercana a Hyosung de SECRET , Ailee, Hyuna de 4Minute , CL de 2NE1, Suzy de Miss A y Jiwon de SPICA. *En una revista reveló que su miembro favorito y el más guapo de B2ST es Doo Joon. *Es cercana a las miembros de 4Minute, y en 4minute travelmaker, dijo que después de que las chicas debutaron se sintió muy sola. También fue elegida por ellas, para ser su compañera de viaje en travelmaker. *G.NA tiene 3 perros y un conejo. *Es amiga de la ulzzang Imda. Se han visto ya varios selcas de ellas juntas. *En Weekly Idol Jay park la eligio como Idol con buena personalidad. *El 17 de Marzo de 2014, felicito a las chicas de 4Minute por Twitter, en relación a a la salida de su nuevo disco. Ella escribio el 3° Track del albúm: I'll Teach You. *Tiene el hábito de romanizar palabras coreanas y escribir palabras inglesas en hangul. *Tuvo una cirugía para quitarse un nudo de sus cuerdas vocales. *Lloró de emoción porque sus fans la apoyaban mucho y porque la cantaron el cumpleaños feliz en inglés y en coreano el día de su cumpleaños. *Cuando su padre murió ella tenía 6 años, se fue a vivir con su abuela y difícilmente vía a su madre. *Sufrió de malnutrición. * Es amiga del solista y productor Gray. * G.NA se tomo una foto y maquillo a Ji Yeon de T-ara cuando ella estaba detras en el backstage preparandose para salir. Las dos se an vuelto buenas amigas ya que G.NA le da consejos a Ji Yeon ya que ella acaba de debutar como solista. * En el programa de variedades Barefoot Friends, UEE le marco como parte de un juego para ver que equipo conseguia mas citas para el cantante Kim Bum Soo, a lo cual ella acepto, diciendo que el le gustaba. * En el programa '"Thesaurus Returns"''', G.NA reveló que sufre de osteoporosis, escoliosis y problemas de disco cervical. Reveló también que su cóccix se lastimó haciendo "snowboard". * Es parte del grupo proyecto de chicas del programa Hitmaker, junto con Sohyun de 4Minute, Lizzy de After School/Orange Caramel y Young Ji de KARA. Enlaces *Web Oficial G.NA *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial * http://instagram.com/missginachoi87/ Galeria G.na1.jpg G.na2.jpg G.na3.jpg G.na4.jpg G.na5.jpg G.na6.jpg G.na7.jpg G.na8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295 px|G.NA - I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way (Feat. Junhyung) thumb|right|295px|G-NA -Black & White Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KSolista